


In the Snow

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is a Mormon missionary, Christian his out-and-proud gay neighbour. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Dogstar &lt;3

**Song:** Shatter  
**Artist:** Feeder  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 17MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?m4chnnggyyv) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LX3VAG23) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/rrjdf2)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://phiz.blip.tv/file/2618327/)


End file.
